ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Girls Neo
''Powerpuff Girls Neo ''is an American superhero animated series that airs on Cartoon Network. The series is a sequel and semi-reboot of the original Powerpuff Girls series created by Craig McCracken. The series takes place around nine years after the girls left kindergarten. It is also known for being more serialized than the original, having more recurring plotlines and continuity between episodes. Cast and Characters Main *Amanda Leighton as Blossom - the thoughtful leader of the Powerpuff Girls. *Kristen Li as Bubbles - a soft-spoken and caring girl who is fond of cute things. *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup - the crudest and toughest of the three. Recurring *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium - the creator of the Powerpuff Girls and a genius scientist. *Tom Kenny as the Mayor - the Mayor of the City of Townsville. *Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sara Bellum - the Mayor's assistant. *Tom Kenny as the Narrator - the one who introduces most of the concepts of the show. *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane - a teacher at the girls' school. *Tara Strong as Robin Snyder - a friend of the girls. *Sean Astin as Mitch Mitchelson - a young boy around the girls' age who is known for being rather annoying. *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer Sglue - a student at the girls' school who has an odd fascination with glue. Antagonists *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo - a super intelligent monkey who used to be the Professor's assistant. *Tom Kane as HIM - an amazingly powerful demon-like super-criminal. *Gangreen Gang **Jeff Bennett as Ace - the default leader of the Gangreen Gang. **Tom Kenny as Stanford "Snake" Ingleberry - the second-in-command of the Gangreen Gang. **Jeff Bennett as Grubber - a member of the Gangreen Gang who is extremely deformed. **Jeff Bennett as William "Big Billy" Williams - the largest member of the Gangreen Gang who only has one eye. **Tom Kenny as Arturo "Lil' Arturo" Guerra - a very short member of the Gangreen Gang who has a Mexican accent. *Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks - a spoiled brat who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl. *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins - a hillbilly pink thing who hates trespassers. *Rowdyruff Boys **Rob Paulsen as Brick - the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys who fears no one and nothing. **Matthew Mercer as Boomer - a member of the Rowdyruff Boys who is incredibly egotistical. **Roger L. Jackson as Butch - the most sadistic member of the team who likes to destroy things. *Jennifer Hale as Sedusa - a woman whose hair is alive and can get what she wants using her beauty. *Lou Romano as the Amoeba Boys - a team of villains who aren't taken seriously consisting of Bossman, Junior, and Slim. *John DiMaggio as Manboy - an insane man who looks like a boy. *TBD as Bianca Bikini - TBD *Ron Perlman as Red Knight - the first original recurring villain introduced in the series who is an "anti-cop" that protects supervillains. Episodes List of Powerpuff Girls Neo episodes Trivia *In the original pilot for the Powerpuff Girls, Lou Romano voiced the Amoeba Boys, hence his reprising of the role here. Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Superhero fiction Category:Comedy Category:Action-Adventure